


A Precious Pair Of Pets

by panpinecone



Series: A Pair Of Pets [2]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Fingering, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Gags, Invisibility, Light Bondage, Multi, Pegging, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 23:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3829567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpinecone/pseuds/panpinecone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet has some ideas she'd like to try out. Never let it be said that she doesn't provide treats for her pets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Precious Pair Of Pets

Quiet knew that being able to turn invisible during missions was extremely convenient, but that shouldn’t serve to discredit the more trivial uses of such an ability. If she couldn’t sneak into Miller’s office and fill out the necessary paperwork to order a cute little collar for Shalashaska, then what was the point?

Granted, acquiring all the necessary information to complete such an order was undeniably a hassle, but she imagined it’d be well worth it. The process took longer than she’d have liked, but by the time she stuck the finalized paperwork amongst Mother Base’s other orders, she was filled with a deep sense of accomplishment, mingled with budding anticipation.

She was lucky enough to be on base when the next shipment of supplies came in, quickly locating her package and making off with it. Once inside a sufficiently private room, she cut open the box and dumped out its contents.

Amongst the crumpled packing paper and promotional ads was an innocuous black plastic bag. She carefully sliced it apart and pulled out the collar within.

At first glance, it almost seemed too fragile, as if it should be used sparingly and only in the most restrained of circumstances. Upon further inspection, she found that it was actually rather sturdy, likely durable enough to last multiple intense sessions. But those were simply the technical attributes.

Aesthetically speaking, the collar was overly...

Pastel.

White and pale pink bordered a striking turquoise band and bow, the metal ring at the front sporting a white bell and matching tag. The bell made soft jingling sounds with each movement of Quiet’s hands, and the tag, shaped like a heart, boldly proclaimed _'Kitty'_. A turquoise ribbon hung loosely from one end, as a means to tie the whole affair in place.

Frankly, the thing was altogether tacky and cliché, not to mention demeaning.

She couldn’t wait to use it.

 

* * *

 

Shalashaska arrived right on time. She could always count on his punctuality when it came to these things.

As soon as he shut the door, he turned to look around the room, brow furrowing at her apparent absence. Casually, she lifted one of the bed’s many pillows before letting it fall back down, betraying her whereabouts. His posture relaxed at the sight, and he slowly made his way towards the bed, unknowingly stopping a few feet from where she stood. There he paused, unsure what was expected of him.

She gave his scarf an insistent tug, which he correctly interpreted as a command to begin undressing, before she walked over to get her supplies from the nearby table.

A few minutes passed and he was down to nothing, awaiting her next orders. She gave the pillows a pat, watching him obediently sit on the bed and lean back against them. Once he was settled, she gathered his clothes and deposited them on the table, returning for his boots. Such gaudy things they were.

Good thing she’d ordered him a present just as gaudy to match.

She came back to his side with the usual items, proceeding to gag him and bind his hands together behind his back. He seemed to be expecting the usual blindfold, eyes widening with surprise when she fastened the collar around his neck instead.

She’d moved hastily enough that he likely hadn’t seen it too well, and proceeded to swiftly tie the ribbon together. Despite a lack of practice, she managed to form it into a bow satisfactorily matching the one on the front. She took a step back to survey her handiwork while Shalashaska shifted his neck, trying to look down at the collar. His endeavor was fruitless, and a soft chuckle escaped her.

A knock on the door signified Miller’s arrival.

Quiet watched as Shalashaska’s inquisitive face morphed into one of sheer panic. She briefly let him see her as she walked towards the door, turning towards him one last time. Although clearly distressed by the prospect of not wearing a blindfold as Miller entered, he made no signal for her to stop.

She was pleasantly surprised.

Fully invisible once more, she opened the door for Miller, who stepped in and shut it behind himself, apparently not detecting anything amiss until turning around. At first, his head swiveled to and fro as he tried to seek her out; then all of a sudden, he gave a sharp intake of breath accompanied by a step backwards, and she knew he’d spotted Shalashaska’s unconcealed gawking. Immediately, Shalashaska averted his eyes.

If she didn’t have better things to do, she’d probably just sit back and watch them awkwardly dance around each other. As it was, she _did_ have better things to do.

Stepping up beside Miller, she yanked off his atrocious hat and threw it onto the table, an obvious demand for him to undress. After a moment’s hesitation, he shuffled over to it, removing his clothing just as he always did. Quiet went ahead and grabbed the lube and strap-on, returning to the bed to wait for him.

Eventually, he stood naked, leaning uncomfortably against the table. As Shalashaska was currently occupying his customary spot, he was likely unsure of where he was expected to sit. Quiet made her way to him and gave him a couple light taps, serving as a warning before she lifted his arm over her shoulders and helped him walk to the bed.

Once there, she lightly pushed him to sit at the foot of it, scooting away to grab the lube. After he'd comfortably positioned himself, she dropped the lube in front of him and retrieved her strap-on, pulling it over her hips.

Looking up, she was amused to see Miller taking his time with opening the bottle, both his sunglasses and the angle of his face ambiguous enough to let his eyes freely roam Shalashaska’s body while pretending to study the bottle cap. Really, he needn’t have bothered with the act; Shalashaska was determinedly looking anywhere but him. Ever since Miller showed up, he’d been so still that the collar’s bell hadn’t rung once. At this rate, she doubted Miller had even noticed the collar.

Well, he would soon enough.

She debated clearing her throat if Miller dawdled any longer, relieved when he finally scooted forward and began prepping Shalashaska. The process didn’t take any longer than it normally did, though she did notice Miller was noticeably stiffer in his movements. When it seemed Shalashaska was as ready as could be, she grabbed the bottle and used the lube to slick up her strap-on before returning it to the table. She strode back to the bed and placed a couple fingers on Miller’s shoulder, lightly tugging him backwards. Taking the hint, his fingers left Shalashaska and he scooted away, leaving a few feet of space between them once more.

Carefully, Quiet maneuvered herself into position, parting Shalashaska’s legs and settling between them. She lined up her silicone cock and pushed in, watching as he slowly opened around her. With her strap-on invisible, it was truly something special to watch. Miller was doubtless getting quite the show as well, if the strangled noises behind her were any indication.

Once she was fully inside and Shalashaska was stretched as wide as he’d go, she stilled a moment, giving his body time to relax around the intrusion. Miller seemed to have quieted down, leaving the room silent save for Shalashaska’s heavy breathing. Quiet waited a minute more for good measure, idly shifting and giving miniscule thrusts to pass the time.

When it seemed Shalashaska’s body had sufficiently adjusted, she took firm hold of his hips and pulled nearly all the way out before ramming back in. The force of it jostled him, and the tiny bell on his collar finally emitted a jingle.

The sound startled him into looking up, and if the sudden tightening of his legs around her was any indication, he’d looked straight at Miller.

She carried on thrusting, entertained that once he’d met Miller's gaze, he seemed unable divert his eyes. Instead, his expression only grew steadily more apprehensive, until at last his face was a mask of pure terror, punctuated by the rhythmic jingling of the little bell at his neck.

She'd stop to laugh her head off if she weren’t so unspeakably horny.

As things stood, she _was_ unspeakably horny, and no amount of jitters from Shalashaska would distract her. She continued driving away at him, watching as he opened up around her, each time easier than the last. Absently, she wondered what effect hitting his prostate might have while he was in this state, then decided there was no time like the present to find out.

Brusquely, she pushed his legs up and angled her hips before continuing her thrusts, watching as his eyes drifted shut and a gentle moan escaped him, cut off midway through with a worried look behind her. Toning his reactions down because of Miller? She felt her lips twitch into a smirk.

That simply wouldn’t do.

She increased the strength and speed of her hips, plunging the huge cock into him with renewed fervor. Sure enough, Shalashaska lasted a whole six seconds before letting out a string of whines and gasps, the tension leaving his body just as readily. His previously insignificant erection began swelling with vigor as he writhed beneath her, the frantic jingling from his collar mixing with his frenzied cries and creating a swell of noise.

By the time all was said and done, Shalashaska was likely to have embarrassed himself half to death. Either way, she honestly doubted he’d be able to look Miller in the eye for the rest of the week. Wait, scratch that, the rest of the _month_.

And just like that, Quiet’s entire body clenched, pussy throbbing almost painfully. Her rhythm floundered to a stop, and though she suspected Shalashaska wasn’t coherent enough to realize what had just happened, Miller undoubtedly did. He could be so observant when it came to his interests.

Her hips gave a few shallow bucks, mindlessly riding out the last waves of pleasure. As the remnants of her orgasm faded away, she slowed to a stop and took a breath before pulling all the way out and clambering off the bed. She removed her strap-on and tossed it on the table, walking to the door. After a nice nap, she'd come by to pick up her things and clean them off.

Pulling open the door, she took one last look behind her, only to be greeted by the sight of both Shalashaska and Miller gaping back at her, slack-jawed and in clear disbelief.

That was to be expected, really. But Miller ought to be more thankful he got to see that, chances were it was a once-in-a-lifetime sight. As for Shalashaska... Oh, what did he have to complain about, he was on the verge of coming anyway.

She gave a derisive snort and left.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by anonymous conversations at: [thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com](http://thatkindoffangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
